A micro speaker is an essential part in a modern mobile electronic device. With the gradual development of the mobile electronic device, higher requirement is presented on performances, such as sound quality of the micro speaker. In order to enable the speaker to have higher sensitivity to a sound signal and increase the volume of the speaker, the rated operating power of the existing speaker module becomes higher and higher, so that there is more heat generated by the speaker during operation. Particularly, when the speaker module is pushed by an intelligent power amplifier, the speaker generates more heat. However, since the speaker module has a smaller structure, and the internal structure thereof is complicated, the problem of poor heat dissipation often occurs. The high temperature generated by the speaker during operation may easily influence the components such as the vibration diaphragm and the magnetic circuit system, causing phenomena of elasticity change of the vibration diaphragm, demagnetization of the magnetic circuit system or the like, and seriously affecting the sound performance of the speaker.
It is therefore necessary to design a speaker module having a good heat dissipation structure, or design a heat-dissipating device capable of providing a good heat dissipation environment to a micro speaker and a speaker module.